1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable case, and more particularly to a foldable case having a back light that a specific printed or injection-molded mark and a logo are emitted on a foldable case with which a liquid crystal display unit is integrally formed.
2. Description of the Background Art
Recently, various electronics products having a liquid crystal display unit are being compact to be portable. For example, a cellular phone or a lap-top computer is manufactured to come out in a market in a manner that a liquid crystal display unit, such as an LCD, is integrally formed at a foldable case which is rotatably opened and closed with a main body, facilitating using and carrying.
As a foldable electronic product having a liquid crystal display unit, the lap-top computer is taken for an embodiment of the present invention and will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.
FIG. 1 shows a construction of a general lap-top computer in accordance with a conventional art.
As shown in the drawing, the general lap-top computer includes a foldable case 10 with which a liquid crystal display unit 30 implemented as an LCD is integrally formed, and a main body part 50 hinged with the foldable case 10. The main body part 50 includes a power source button 40 and a key board 60 formed at one side thereof.
As shown in FIG. 2, the LCD implementing the liquid crystal display unit 30 includes a light emitting part 21 forming a predetermined empty space in contact with a front inner surface of the case 20, from viewing that the outer side of the foldable case 10 is regarded as a back side surface, forming an empty space; a liquid crystal element 22 formed on the light emitting part 21 for selectively blocking the light emitted from the light emitting part by an applied electric signal to display a text or an image; and a transparent protective plate 23 formed in contact with the whole side surface of the liquid crystal element 22, for protecting the liquid crystal element 22.
The front inner surface of the case 20 contacting the light emitting part 21 which forms an empty space serves as a reflector so that the light generated from a light source of the light emitting part 21 is collectively projected on a display surface of the liquid crystal display unit 30 after passing the liquid crystal element 22 and the transparent protective plate 23.
The power source button 40 formed at the main body part 50 is functioned as a main power source of the lap-top computer, to simultaneously turn on or turn off the power source of the system and the display unit 30. In case where a user intends to finish using of the lap-top computer, typically, he or she switches off the power source button 40 and rotatably combines the foldable case 10 to the main body part 50 for keeping or carrying.
However, as for the conventional .lap-top computer, in case where the user inadvertently rotates the foldable case to the main body part in a state that the power source button is not switched to the OFF terminal, a problem arises that the user could not recognize whether the power source of the liquid crystal display unit has been turned on or turned off.
Failure to recognize the ON/OFF state of the liquid crystal display unit consuming much power is a big problem in view of characteristics of the lap-top computer carried with battery mounted.
Meanwhile, a recent tendency shows that a mark or a logo is attached on the outer surface of the foldable case for a product promotion or a brand image creation. In this respect, however, an attachment of a simple mark or a log does not satisfy the diverse desires of users.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a foldable case having a back light by which the ON/OFF state of a power source of a liquid crystal display unit can be easily recognized even in a state that a foldable case is closed, and a specific mark or logo printed or injection-molded on an outer surface of the foldable case integrally formed with the liquid crystal display has a back light, so that divers desires of users can be satisfied as well as providing an elegant appearance.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, there is provided a foldable case having a back light including: a light emitting part formed having an empty space in contact with a front inner surface of the case and a rear side surface of a liquid crystal element, for evenly distributing light, a liquid crystal element installed at the front surface of the light emitting part, and selectively blocking the light emitted from the light emitting part to display a text or an image; a transparent protective plate formed in contact with the front surface of the liquid crystal element to protect the liquid crystal element; and a case for supportedly combining the light emitting part, the liquid crystal element and the transparent protective plate, reflecting the light of the light emitting part so as to be injected onto the whole surface of the liquid crystal element, and having a light transmittance hole on the section of its body so as to have a back light on a specific mark or logo of the rear surface thereof.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.